


Tiny, Uncertain Steps Taken Hand In Hand

by nihilBliss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Confession, Accidental Relationship, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cute, Dog Jokes, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fullmetal Alchemist Reference, Jade Harley Has a Dog Penis, Jade Harley is awkward, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Magic, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Physics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Power Imbalance, Relationship Negotiation, Skaia, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Rose Lalonde, Trans Rose Lalonde, ontology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: Jade Harley is fuckin' awkward. She's also hella twitterpated over longtime bestie Rose Lalonde. Unbeknownst to her, Rose has gotten guff from her wife over her crush on Jade for years. Place your bets on who's going to slip up and accidentally confess their love first!Includes sex, Dirk talking shit about Fullmetal Alchemist, the physics of Skaia, and two trans girls in awkward, fumbling, rushed love.





	Tiny, Uncertain Steps Taken Hand In Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensunGnostic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensunGnostic/gifts).

Passersby on the street below may have mistaken Jade Harley's fervor for anger, but Rose knew how she got when she was passionate about a particularly evasive problem. Frankly, it was adorable.

“Just because you can stuff a negative value into the equation and still get a rational answer doesn’t mean you can explain something like time travel with basic mechanics & heat,” Jade said, pacing the length of Rose's balcony, her summer dress flapping in the July breeze.

“It’s magic,” said Rose, lounging on a reclining chair. She rolled the tiny umbrella from her mocktail between her fingers. “My own understanding is, I’m sad to admit, wholly intuitive.”

“Yeah, same, but where does the energy come from?” Jade ranted, adjusting her wide-rimmed glasses on her face. “What rules guide it? Skaia can’t just ignore conservation of mass-energy altogether!”

Rose sipped her drink, a bright orange mix of mango nectar, lime juice, and club soda that matched her wrap skirt.

"Could it maybe be fueled by the energy of all the doomed timelines and destroyed universes?" Rose asked, casually. "The Green Sun was made of two."

Jade gasped.

"Like that show on Dirk's anime server he tagged as 'ontological garbage?'"

Rose shrugged, nonchalant.

"I saw the word alchemist in the title and was too weak to resist," she said, sipping her drink. "You may as well have asked a cat to follow a schedule. But regardless, do you think the idea holds any merit?"

"Gosh, I hope not," Jade said. "I don't even want to think about the details of that. Mass and energy transported between timelines? What a mess!"

"To say nothing of the causal Gordian knot," Rose added. “I suppose it’s no more preposterous for objects to bootstrap themselves into existence than information or energy, but it feels more far-fetched. That said, the idea that actions in one timeline could generate need for destructive cataclysms in another boggles the mind.”

Jade frowned.

“Thinking too hard about how Skaia and Sburb work hurts my head,” Jade said. “I mean I guess as long as the deltas sum to zero, paradox space would take care of the hows. And now I’m going to be wondering about the thermodynamic demands of a… what was the term you used a while ago? ‘Canon timeline?’”

“I find that Skaia has a cruel sense of irony and will flaunt its contradictions to frustrate us,” Rose said. “Don’t rule out the possibility that Skaia itself is fucking with you.”

Jade sighed.

"But I wanna know! When I was shrinking whole planets, how did everything stay exactly the same? Did part of the planet just… go away? Did the atoms shrink or compress? It’s so confusing!"

"Intuitive knowledge is funny like that,” Rose said. “Some things you just… know."

In her mind, Jade kept an even expression and merely went a little pink as something she “just knew” came to mind. She “just knew” she was talking to the most incredible woman she’d ever met. She “just knew” she was head-over-heels for her friend and had been since they were preteens on Pesterchum. She did not, however, “just know” that she’d broken into an embarrassed smile and shied away from Rose’s gaze. All these years around people, and she still hadn't figured out a poker face.

“I suspect you aren’t thinking about Skaia anymore,” Rose said, adopting a Mona Lisa half-smile. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Jade’s eyes went wide, and she crossed her arms. It wasn’t fair, putting her so much on the defensive. But that confidence made Rose all the more captivating. Jade chewed her lip.

“Just a funny thought,” she said. “It’s embarrassing.”

Rose sat up straight, hands together in a way that said “you have my undivided attention.”

“Do tell,” Rose said, a Cheshire cat smile over the gossip-hungry tone of a small-town PTA mom.

“No!” Jade protested. “It’s personal! I mean, that is, can’t you tell I’m not comfortable from the whole crossed arms thing? Isn’t that supposed to be me protecting my organs or something?”

Rose giggled.

“You know that’s not true, right?” she asked.

“Oh, really?” Jade asked, beelining for the subject change. “I didn’t! What does it mean?”

“Well it isn’t a defensive stance,” Rose explained. “It’s self-comforting. You’re basically giving yourself a hug because you’re nervous.”

“Oh,” Jade said, hugging herself a little tighter and pacing again.

Rose waved her hand.

“Jade, you’re not some pompous editor or my brother,” she said. “You’re you. There’s nothing for you to be nervous about around me. Though you are cute when you’re on your heels.”

Jade stumbled over the foot of the patio table and caught herself on the railing.

“You think I’m cute?” she asked staring at Rose like a deer in headlights.

Rose’s eyes went wide. Oh shit. She said it. She said the c-word. Not the big one. Not “crush.” Just cute. But still, she said it. It was out there. How did it happen? She was just teasing! This was play, right? Right? And then there was a weight next to her on the lounge chair and a hand on hers and oh when did Jade move and she's so close and so warm and so pretty right now and…

“I think you’re really cute too!" Jade exclaimed. "And I feel like you get me! But I know Dave has that whole protecting me thing and I think he loves me and I think I feel something about him, but it’s so much more like what I feel for Becquerel and what the Bec part of my brain feels about the Jade part of me. And boys are such dweebs! I mean, Davesprite was nice, but girls are so much more fun to be around, especially you! Because I’m pretty sure I’m done with men altogether! And I’m kinda nervous but so excited to be around you not on the internet every time we get to hang out!"

Rose opened her mouth to say something that took a moment to arrive. She blinked and shook her head to try and reboot. Jade looked so nervous. And so very beautiful.

"Was that what you were thinking about?" Rose asked, stalling as she drew goose eggs on a real response.

“Sort of,” Jade said, squeezing Rose’s hand. “Mostly. But I was also thinking about this.”

She planted a hasty kiss on Rose’s lips, barely there before she was gone. Then, they stared at each other, faces slowly going redder and redder.

“You like me. Romantically,” Rose said. Jade nodded. “Do you want to kiss me again?”

“Yes, please!” Jade said. And she leaned in and pressed her lips to Rose’s. She lingered only a moment before pulling away.

"Oh! I guess I should ask. Do you like me too? Romantically?" Jade asked. Rose snorted a laugh, wrapping her arm around Jade's waist.

"I've always found you a compelling and delightful conversationalist," she said. "When I found out you're as lovely as you are, well, that was just a bonus. So I guess I mean to say…"

"Is that a yes?" Jade interrupted, eyes widening.

"I suppose it is," Rose said. She kissed Jade, soft at first but growing more passionate by the moment. She kissed Jade like a lover ought to do, as if they weren't on a balcony overlooking a busy city square, close enough to wash the world and its worries away for a while. When she pulled away, all too soon, always too soon, she looked Jade right in her gorgeous green eyes.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Jade nodded, lips tight with giddy anticipation. Rose closed the gap and brushed Jade's ears with her lips.

"I've wanted to do that for years," Rose whispered before planting a hint of a kiss on Jade's earlobe. Jade curled in on herself, giggling, the happiest little pillbug. Rose pulled Jade into her lap and kissed her cheek. Jade wrapped her arms tight around Rose’s shoulder and set their foreheads together.

This felt right. So right. Not perfect, not secure - not yet. Raw and pink, soft, fragile. A hard kernel of wheat, sprouting and breaching the surface, a pale green shoot feeling the wind for the first time. Vulnerable. But exciting. And oh so right.

“Can I tell _ you _ a secret?” Jade asked, smile bright as the first sunny day in Spring.

“Don’t make me wait,” Rose said, coy facade broken less by the breadth of her smile than the glee in her eyes. Jade rocked forward and stole another little kiss.

“Me too!” She giggled and sank into Rose in earnest, lips giving way to tongue, breath hot and needy. They pulled each other close and held on tight. Over the years they’d been friends, they’d touched, cuddled, hugged, even shared a bed for a night or two. But this was the breach of a levee they’d long shied away from, for fear that the deluge would wash them away.

Rose had dreamed about the moment, naturally, scribbling fantasies and details into her notebook. She’d imagined some grand romantic gesture, something indulgent with red wine and roses, velvet and silk in blacks and purples and greens. Perhaps they’d do like Mary Shelley, and it would happen on Mom Lalonde’s symbolic grave, and they’d consummate their new-declared love there, in the dirt, under the light of the full moon, with Jade howling like a wolf at her climax.

Jade, too, had her fantasies. They more often took place in the sun, maybe on a beach or a high hill, after a long day of frolicking. Some took place on a bench in the middle of a vibrant garden they'd just spent some hours caring for. But they were both that silly kind of tired before Jade risked a kiss. She favored touch to words, always finding her own inelegant around Rose, and in her mind, she wouldn't have to say anything. Rose would just… understand, the way she seemed to understand everything.

But next to this reality they shared, running their hands over one another's backs and shoulders, kissing with growing, fervent need, awkward but overwhelmingly real, their dreams and fantasies couldn't compare.

Speaking of awkward, Jade felt her underwear growing a touch uncomfortable beneath her skirt. She sat straight up, still breathing hard.

"Maybe, um, can we take this inside, Rose?" She asked, tucking her long hair behind her human ears. And if Rose hadn’t been making a tent in her bathing suit before, she was at attention now.

“I’m very okay with that,” she said, trying to ignore the burn in her cheeks and the images in her mind. Jade stood, taking a moment before she realized what her request had sounded like. By the time things clicked, Rose was guiding her into the air-conditioned cool of the apartment and holding both of her hands, going in for another kiss. This one too was different, smoldering with need and begging for fuel to ignite.

But Jade stopped short, holding back, even pushing Rose away. She frowned, stared at the ground, crossing her arms.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Umm, well, I… it's easier to show you," she said. She lifted her skirt and pulled her space-print boxers down, revealing a mass of white fur covering a low-hanging scrotum. The neon green tip of Jade's canine penis retracted into a fuzzy sheath, and Jade grinned.

"I fail to see an issue," Rose said, eyebrow arched. Jade stared at the ceiling and started to ramble.

"Well it's, you know, a dog penis instead of a normal human penis. I love it! It's so much fun to play with! And I think it's really pretty, too! It matches my eyes! But I guess I'm just a little nervous and your opinion means a lot to me..."

Jade faced Rose again and stopped talking. Rose now wore only her bikini top. She smiled, sexy and confident, as her erect hen bobbed, its narrow tip halfway emerging from her foreskin. It grew thicker toward the base, and there was plenty of it, to be sure. Jade broke into a broad smile.

"Oh my gosh! You're so CUUUUUTE!" She dropped to her knees to look closer at it. “I’ve never seen one with the foreskin still on it!”

"Feels like you're fawning over a kitten right now, but thank you all the same," Rose said. "I'm glad my distraction seems to be working." Jade looked up, scratching behind her ear, sheepish.

“Yeah, I guess I'm being kinda dumb," she said.

“Don’t speak unkindly about yourself,” Rose said. “That’s my long-standing romantic interest you’re talking about. Or, should I say, that's my girlfriend, if she feels like it.”

Jade wrung her hands together.

“I guess, but you’re so cool! I just feel, y’know...”

“Jade,” Rose said, taking Jade by the shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. “You have been a dear friend since we were children. You've never needed to hold back when you wanted to talk about Manthro Chaps or theoretical physics. My opinion of you, all of you, is both high and well-settled. So let's change the subject and move to the bedroom, and you can show me what makes you tick, hmm?”

Jade smiled and nodded, letting Rose guide her down the hall into a dark-walled room with a four-post bed dressed in black sheets and purple curtains. The faux-candle wall fixtures cast it in a warm, moody light. Rose pulled the curtains aside and sat on the side of the bed, guiding Jade in front of her.

“How about a little show and tell?” Rose asked, mischief on her face. Jade nodded, a little shy, and she slid her dress over her head, casting it aside before she slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her boxers. This time, she slid them down with confidence.

“So these are my testicles,” Jade said, lifting her pendulous balls in her furry scrotum. “I don’t know if they do anything hormonal or if they make viable sperm, but they’re pretty tender. So, you know, they’re not a no-touch zone, but I don’t really get anything out of touching them. You can call them balls or whatever. I don’t really care.”

As she spoke, a little green tip poked out of her sheath. Rose eyed it, amused.

“And this is… well, under all the fur, I have this little tube of skin where my dick goes when it’s soft,” she said, sliding a fingertip into her sheath alongside her cock. “It’s called a sheath. You can touch me through it before I’m hard, and that feels good. But it’s just skin on its own.”

Rose reached her hand out.

“May I?” she asked. Jade nodded, excited. Rose massaged Jade’s stiffening prick through the loose skin, enjoying how warm it was compared to the rest of her. “Tell me how you masturbate?”

Jade flushed the deep red of venous blood.

“W-well, I just rub lube on it and stroke,” she said. “I met a really cute person at a desert rave, and they showed me how to do it better. But I usually put a couple of fingers in my butt, too, which feels really good.”

“Do you like to penetrate with it?” Rose asked as it slipped further and further out of the sheath. It wasn’t the biggest cock Rose had enjoyed the chance to experience, but it was far from small. And the girth of it… she shivered in excitement.

“Oh yeah! I was a little shy about it at first, but I really like it! I mean, it’s tricky with trolls, with how their nooks are kind of short sometimes and they have those flaps up there that it’s easy to poke really hard? But I love butts and vaginas,” Jade said. Rose put her nose to Jade's balls and sniffed. Jade shivered.

"Well that works out beautifully," Rose said, voice growing a little distant. "How about bottoming? Do you like that?"

"Oh, I love it! It was all I did before I got comfortable penetrating," Jade said, nervously weaving her fingers into Rose's hair. "What, uh, what about you? How do you like to use your parts?"

Rose giggled, planting a kiss on Jade's bright green shaft.

"I'm generally comfortable with my anatomy, given that I chose it when I went godtier," Rose said, punctuating her words with more kisses. "Big as my hen may be, I try not to make it the center of attention, but touching and sucking are fine. My breasts are quite sensitive, as is my pussy - and yes, I do prefer to call it that in any sexual contexts. Generally, I'd rather be fucked, but I've been known to welcome a warm hole around my hen."

Jade sank to her knees, smiling.

"So how about kissing?" She asked, setting her hands on either side of Rose's thighs.

"The more the better." Rose smiled and accepted Jade's implicit offer, running fingers through her long, dark hair as they kissed. There was a lot of kissing happening today, Rose thought. She could get used to lots of kissing in her life.

"What flavor is your lip balm?" Jade asked.

"Earl grey," Rose said.

"I could get used to this taste."

"I hope you do."

"Can I finger you?"

Rose blinked.

"Abrupt transition, but I won't say no," she said. "Lube is under the bed. Do you want a glove?"

Jade shrugged, ambivalent, and dropped to the floor to search, tail wagging. Rose cast her top onto the clothes pile, eyes transfixed on the soft, smooth curve of Jade’s toned ass. She licked her lips, needy. It drew her in, captured her, tempted her to do something impulsive. One hand on her hen, she let her mind drift.

"Uh, Rose?"

Rose snapped out of her ass-trance. Jade held a bottle of lube in one hand, and in the other, a simple crop with a heart-shaped leather tip. Rose covered her mouth and laughed.

"Oh, that," she managed. "I have a few toys to liven things up if I'm with a partner whose interests veer that way. My interests are not strictly delicate. But far from all of the sex I have is kinky."

"Can I see what else you have?" Jade asked, turning the crop between her fingers. It looked good in her hands, but it wasn't a natural fit. Rose would never have pegged Jade for a born-to-domme woman, whatever idiosyncrasies her tastes between the sheets might feature.

"There's a box under the bed," Rose said. Couldn't hurt to look. Jade pulled it out, a simple, nondescript wooden box painted black with a silvery metal trim. She opened it and…

"Oh wow," she said, pulling a tentacle-shaped dildo out. It was over a foot long and thick as Jade's fist at the base, colored a mottled purple-silver. She gawked.

"Ah, Belgarath," Rose said. "He's for special occasions only. I can only make it part of the way down him."

Jade sighed in half-sarcastic relief, setting the imposing thing down. She surveyed an array of carefully packed floggers, gags, plugs and other aides.

"Do you want to use any of this with me?" Jade asked. Her voice wavered. She was trying to impress Rose again, and that wouldn't do.

"We have plenty of time for that," Rose said. "Let's get to know each other first, hmm?"

"Well, I've used a few of these," Jade said, holding up a bit gag and a bagged, intact ginger root. "And I'm happy to try whatever if it's with you."

The last phrase was something of an insistence. Don't reject me, it said. Don't think I won't adjust for you. Don’t think I won’t do anything for you. It was a dangerous offer, one that scared Rose. She reached into the box, pulling out a simple sleep mask made of black linen and edged with lace. It was familiar, meeting the need and nothing more.

"Why don't we start with this, then?"

Jade nodded with the eagerness of a puppy offered a treat. She snatched the mask and slipped it over her eyes, kneeling on the floor as if awaiting orders. Rose took her hands and guided her up onto the bed, laying her down.

"Comfortable?" Rose asked.

"Mhmm!" Jade said. Her penis agreed, fully erect, and flopped over onto her belly. Rose couldn't wait to experience it, but there was a whole rest of a person to explore, too. She ran her fingertips across Jade's belly, drawing little sigils she'd made up for her stories. Jade wiggled a little, sighing. Rose laughed; Jade was adorable. She kissed Jade's neck, then nibbled an earlobe. Such soft skin, Rose thought, and with a welcoming taste, like a human’s but a little stronger. More wild? Rose made the conscious decision to derail that train of thought, concluding that Jade smelled and tasted nice, and that was all there was to say about that.

“So you didn’t mention your tits,” Rose whispered, tracing fingers down Jade’s thigh.

“They don’t get a lot of attention,” Jade said, breathy and half-whispering. “My dick is kind of a distraction. Do you like them?”

“Oh, I love them,” Rose said. She straddled Jade and wrapped her lips around one puffy nipple, lips and tongue testing it out. Jade gasped, arching her back into the attention. Sensitive, got it. Rose reached for the other and cupped it, running her thumb over Jade’s areola.

Jade’s dick twitched, tapping Rose’s belly, and Rose reached down to line it up against her hen, enjoying the warmth and slickness against her silky skin. Should she stroke them together? No, too soon. Other business first. Rose ran fingers along Jade’s jawline and cheekbones, memorizing their gentle curves. She caressed Jade’s side, gently as she could, sending shivers up Jade’s spine. Down her hand continued, over the wide curve of Jade’s hip, along the thigh, down past the knee and back up the inside of Jade’s leg.

Jade’s breath caught as Rose brushed her balls with the edge of her hand before Rose splayed her palm across Jade’s belly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rose said.

“Mmm… you don’t have to slow down, you know,” Jade said. “We can get to the good part.”

“Do you not enjoy this?” Rose asked.

“No, it feels great! I love this,” Jade said. “I’m just saying you don’t need to work me up like this. I’m ready to go.”

“But what if I like this?” Rose asked, scraping her teeth across Jade’s nipple. “What if this is how I prefer to make love? What if I enjoy working you up?”

Jade shivered and groaned, nodding.

“Please touch me more,” she said. And Rose was happy to oblige. She sank into her heels, dragging ten fingernails oh so lightly down Jade’s sides, drawing forth more moans. Rose planted kiss after kiss on Jade’s thighs, exploring them with her lips and fingertips. She chanced to suck Jade’s skin into her mouth, and when Jade groaned even louder, Rose did it again. One hickey on the thigh, then another, then one more on the inner thigh, high enough to be scandalous but low enough to be unmissable.

“Nnn!” Jade protested, grabbing the sheet. “That’s great, but I’d really, really like you to touch my dick, please!”

“Patience,” Rose said, and Jade nodded. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You wanted me to take control of the situation?”

“Fuck yes,” Jade said. “But if you could please, please touch me there, I’d be really grateful!”

“Alright,” Rose said. She planted her lips on Jade’s furry ball sack, then once more on her sheath, then finally on her bright green shaft. Jade twitched, humping at the air. She groaned and twisted as Rose ran her tongue up Jade’s length.

“You’re delicious,” Rose said, before enveloping the pointed head in her mouth, bathing it all over with her tongue. Jade whined, digging her nails into her hands and trying not to buck her hips into Rose’s mouth. Rose reached under Jade and grabbed her butt. It was big and soft, no surprise, but there was unmistakable muscle there under the cushion, and not just a little. She was no slouch with the squats, to be sure. That shouldn’t have been a surprise from perhaps the most active of their friend group, but still, it was perhaps the nicest butt Rose had been given the pleasure to touch. It made the perfect handle to push the green shaft deeper into her mouth, an ideal anchor for enthusiastically sucking cock.

She didn't have to, she thought, but then again, she couldn't not.

"Hey, Jade?" She said, licking the canine penis.

"Mhm?"

"Can I spank you a little?”

“Like with your hand?”

“Well I do want to touch your amazing butt more,” Rose said, squeezing for emphasis. “Though I hope I wouldn’t need an excuse.”

“Please!” Jade asked. “Please, go ahead! Move me where you want me!”

Jade sat up on the bed, hand on her knees, pert. Now and again, Rose wondered if Jade had such puppy-like mannerisms before she went godtier, but whatever the case, it was adorable. She sat on the bed and guided Jade across her lap, breast in one hand and ass in the other. That delicate breast delighted between her fingers, a soft and pleasant thing she could only call lovely. Softer yet, the gentle curve of Jade’s ass begged for her caress, a generous thing greedy for touch.

"You're so beautiful," Rose whispered. She tapped Jade's ass with the palm of her hand. "Can I start?"

"Mhm!" Jade said. Rose tapped again, then again, barely hard enough for Jade to feel it happening. She built a rhythm of gentle pats, slow and even.

"You can go hardeAHH!" Jade started, interrupted by a hard slap on her ass.

"Did you say something?" Rose asked, sweet as can be, soft pats not missing a beat.

SLAP

"Ahh! Oh, mmm, is that what…" Jade began.

SLAP

She yelped, but she understood. Constant, even pats, but one will be harder. It was like duck duck goose, but with spankings.

SLAPSLAP!

Two in a row. The little pats kept the tenderness from abating all the way, and Jade’s cheeks grew pinker and pinker with every SLAP.

“Mmm!”

Rose’s lips curled into a cheshire grin, a formality over building animal lust. With every slap, Jade’s luscious ass tempted more and more. She wanted to kiss it, lick it, build a summer cottage and live there, anything! Everything!

SLAP SLAP pap SLAP

“Oh, Rose!” Jade groaned, grinding her cock against Rose’s thigh.

“Jade, my beautiful Jade, your rear tempts me so,” Rose said, mustering the most melodramatic voice she could. “I can’t stop imagining what it would feel like wrapped around my hen. It hypnotizes me and pulls at my will.”

Jade snorted a laugh.

“You can say ‘Jade, may I please fuck your luscious rump’ if you want, but it’s pretty hot when you talk like a dramatic Victorian poet for my sake,” she said, still grinding her hips against Rose’s leg. For the sting of her cheeks and the laugh in her chest, she felt a twinge of need radiate from her sphincter up her spine.

“So long as I don’t die of consumption before I’m able to bury my bone, I assume?” Rose asked. Again, Jade snorted - the dog puns never stopped being funny. But as fun as it was to joke, Jade felt that empty space in her ass begging to be filled.

“Well then I guess I’d better take the lead,” Jade said. “Rose, will you please fuck me in the ass?”

Rose wasn’t ready for that kind of directness. Thank goodness Jade was blindfolded; Rose’s blush crept down her neck and turned her breasts red as tomatoes. She groped for words as she groped Jade’s ass, rhythm out the window. Well, sometimes you get what you want.

“With pleasure,” Rose said. She fetched the lube as Jade got on hands and knees - doggy style was almost too obvious. “Do you need me to warm you up?”

“Nah, my butt’s pretty easy,” Jade said. “Just like me.”

Rose laughed. She was doing a lot of laughing in bed with Jade. That, she could definitely get used to.

“Let me know if that changes,” Rose said, slipping a lubricated digit into Jade’s hole. As Jade said, her hole was soft and yielding, welcoming even. Rose stretched it with a finger, pushing lube in. Satisfied, she slicked up her hen and slipped it between Jade’s cheeks.

“Mmm, promise I will,” Jade said, rocking herself against Rose’s stiffness. The head slipped inside, and Jade gasped a little gasp. Rose stopped, but before she could check in, Jade pushed herself back, sliding more and more hen into her.

"You're so warm," Jade moaned. She was lucky Rose’s hen had the shape it did; its gently widening girth stretched her little by little, rather than all at once.

“You too,” Rose whispered, nerves abating. She pressed herself hilt-deep and sighed. It had been a while since she’d topped, thanks in part to her wife’s prehensile tentacle parts. This sensation, she missed. She started slow, sliding herself in and out of Jade. There was no need to go so slow, but she liked building up like this, easy and tender. Besides, Jade was making all these cute, breathy cooing noises. Why would Rose deny herself more of that?

But it wasn't to last. Rose felt her climax rising. She slowed her pace, but she was already past the point of no return.

"Oh fuck," she squeaked, hammering away as she pulsed hot, thick cum into Jade's beautiful ass. She panted, thrusting her waning erection until it went too soft to stay in. Then, spent, she collapsed onto her back to catch up with her body.

"Is everything okay?" Jade pulled her sleep mask off and turned to lay on Rose's chest.

"I haven't fucked anyone with my hen in a little while. I suppose I must be sensitive," she said, a self-conscious giggle rising to cover her embarrassment. "Given what trolls have between their legs, I doubt that would surprise you."

Jade clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh gosh, I didn't even think about Kanaya! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cheat on your wife!"

Rose laughed, waving her hand.

"It's not like that," she said. "Kanaya thinks monogamy is some kind of fetish practice. She's given me grief over my failure to act on my feelings for you since before I proposed."

Jade blinked. She really did look like a curious puppy like this.

"You told her you had feelings for me?"

Rose shrugged.

"It's more like she called me out for my emotional… restraint in the matter,” she said. “She’ll sneak in more than a few ‘I told you so’s when she sees how twitterpated I’ll doubtless become when I tell her about us, but she will be overjoyed. More than likely, she was aware of your feelings for me as well. But that’s neither here nor there, and I would be remiss to talk about my wife when my girlfriend’s cock remains erect and her balls undrained.”

Jade flushed and looked down. Indeed, her green member still pointed its needy angle,

“Well, um, I could jerk off, I guess,” she said. “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“But you’ve got something else in mind, don’t you?” Rose asked, all hesitation to take lead gone. Jade bit her lip and nodded. “Tell me.”

“Do you, um… do you like to bottom after you come?” Jade blushed and wrung her hands together, but her dick pulsed with enthusiasm at the idea. Rose couldn’t help but perk up as well.

“I could be convinced to, under certain conditions,” she said, holding up three fingers. Jade perked up, attentive as if waiting for a treat. “First, I want to do it face to face, so I can see how pretty you are when you come. Second, I want you to tie my hands together; I never know what to do with them when I’m on my back. And third, I want you to knot me.”

Jade all but drooled. Those were very workable terms. Her penis bounced with need as if to agree. She said nothing; she didn’t need to say anything. Rose smiled a knowing smile.

“There’s a strip of cloth in the chest. And my cunt is very much accustomed to having something substantial in it, so you’re welcome to slide right in,” she said.

"Oh, is Kanaya that much bigger than me?" Jade joked, already binding Rose's hands.

"Well, you've been with a troll," Rose said. "You've seen how big they can get. Kanaya just happens to be particularly… stout."

Rose shivered at that last word. Jade rubbing cool lube against the pucker of her hole only exacerbated things. Rose nibbled her lip, eyes fixed on the spectacle that was Jade lubing up her penis. Glistening before her, it looked like it could glow in the dark.

"Well that's good to know," Jade said, tone seductive. "I hope I can measure up."

"Then let's do an experiment and find out," Rose said. Both women smiled at one another as Jade eased the tapered tip of her cock into Rose's needy pussy. Rose cooed; it felt so warm inside of her, much more than any past human lover, and warmer than most trolls. And its texture was so smooth, possibly the smoothest thing she'd ever been fucked with. The deeper it pressed, the more she felt lust simmering within her. Oh, it was so lovely. Her mind had no space left for pretense, and she rocked up, working Jade's cock further into her cunt.

"Your pussy is so soft," Jade said. She sighed as her hips met Rose's. As if her hole wasn't wonderful enough, Rose's expression was a picture of need, perhaps the most beautiful Jade had ever seen her.

"Your cock is so hot," Rose said - groaned, really, though that wasn’t the half of it. Bent like this, Rose’s cunt guided Jade deep, deep into her, almost uncomfortably deep. She couldn’t calm her breathing, so taken she was by this fullness. So she wrapped her bound arms around Jade’s neck and pulled her into a kiss as she rocked her hips.

There was no hurry to their lovemaking - and lovemaking indeed it was. Jade drew herself out over seconds, then thrust back in with force. Rose squirmed, face buried in Jade's neck, nibbling and sucking to mute her moans and whines. Each thrust shot through Rose from cunt to head and toe, and the heat in her belly built as her prostate gave off sparks.

"I love you," she whimpered. "I love you love love love love you Jade love you love you so fucking much…"

"Do you love me," Jade asked, voice husky, "or do you love my cock in your pussy?"

"Both!" Rose sealed her lips to Jade's and rocked back frantically, greedy for every inch of that wonderful cock. “I love all of you! Everything about you!”

Rose was a lot different when she was on the bottom, and every word filled Jade’s heart with joy. This was her girlfriend she was fucking. _ Rose Lalonde _ was her fucking _ girlfriend _. And she was saying the l-word before they’d even had a real date! No statue, no holiday, no goddamn memorial animal shelter could compare to the pride that swelled in her breast at that moment. If she was glowing green, well, it wouldn’t be surprising.

While the greenest part of her wasn’t glowing, it was starting to swell at the base as she pumped Rose’s pussy. Rose gasped as the half-expanded knot pumped in and out of her. She wanted to grab something, anything, but all she could do was strain at the cloth around her wrists and pull Jade’s face in close.

“Please,” she said. Just the one word, just once, and she pulled Jade into a kiss. The knot stretched her wide one last time, and Jade stayed hilted. It kept growing, filling Rose’s cunt, its warmer-than-human heat pressing her prostate just so, as Jade jackhammered short thrusts. Her own groans crescendoed into canine whining, snarling, desperate drooling, interrupted by Rose’s needy kisses.

And then, with one last thrust, she howled at the ceiling as she came, hips jerking as she pumped Rose’s hole full of hot cum. Rose wrapped her lips around Jade’s collarbone as that fat knot pulsed so deliciously inside of her, frantically stroking her hen. With a muffled squeal, she came again, shivering and bucking against the smoldering bulb within her.

When at last both women returned to their bodies and some semblance of sense, they were panting, slick with sweat and exhausted. Rose, all but folded in half, scratched Jade’s doggy ear, staring vacantly at her face. Gosh, she was pretty, Rose thought. And since there was no reason not to say it, she did.

“You’re really pretty. Especially when you come,” she managed. Jade nodded.

“You too,” she said. “I’m exhausted.”

Both women laughed a goofy, senseless laugh. It was a hell of a first time together.

“Would you join me for a nap while your knot goes down?”

Rose smiled with her question, a goofy, uneven smile Jade had never seen before. Jade kissed those pretty lips by way of assent, and with a little effort, they managed to roll and twist until they were comfortably spooning, the cloth binding around Rose’s wrists lost to her blankets.

Jade pulled herself tight against Rose’s back and planted little kisses on her neck.

“G’night, Rose,” Jade whispered. But Rose was already asleep, snoring softly. Jade smiled and kissed her neck again. Resting her hand against Rose’s stomach, she swore she could feel the warmth of her load through her lover’s skin. It was, perhaps, the most content she’d ever been.


End file.
